Ela se Move do Seu Próprio Jeito
by Girl From Uk
Summary: Para ela, ele sempre foi seu melhor amigo. Ele sempre a amou. Insinuações. Comentários. Tudo isso ia mudar... Espero que gostem mais da história do que do summary :
1. Chapter 1

_Hinata's POV_

Então, como eu posso começar? Meu nome é Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. Eu sou viciada em bandas indies, e sou algo entre hippie e indie, com meu lado despreocupado extremamente presente. Ok, normalmente sou chamada de estranha, mas eu sou o que eu quero, só isso. Hoje eu estava inspirada quando acordei. Estou vestindo uma regata branca justa, com um blusão de tricô com a gola nos ombros que eu amo! Principalmente as cores: verde azulado (ou azul esverdeado, ainda não decidi), roxo azulado, e preto. Prefiro usar tênis então estou usando um vans preto simples. Visto uma calça skinny escura, e meu cabelo preto azulado está solto. Meus olhos perolados tem somente rímel. Bastante.

Eu estava caminhando para a escola, quieta, ouvindo Florence + The Machine e pensando como aquela mulher canta bem! Nossa, que talento! Estava na minha, quando eu vi uma cena ridícula: dois garotos empurrando e puxando freneticamente meu colega Aburame Shino. Ele é incrivelmente quieto e inteligente.

Eu sei o que você deve estar pensando: Ela foi lá, e tentou separá-los. Minha resposta: Não, eu não procuro problemas sem motivo. Por sorte, Uzumaki Naruto chegou para separá-los. Coitado do Shino, ele estava psicologicamente abalado.

- Vocês nunca vão escapar disso! – Naruto gritou para os idiotas – Shino respire e relaxe, e vá até o professor mais próximo! Não fique quieto ok? Se precisar de ajuda, ou testemunhas... Estou aqui tá? – Naruto disse para Shino já mais confiante e calmo.

- Ok, obrigado Naruto-kun, você é o melhor! Muitíssimo obrigado, Eu gostaria de terminar meu ensino médio com a melhor possibilidade de paz. – Shino disse já com um sorriso no rosto.

- Isso ai, continue pensando assim tá? De resto, eu irei te ajudar – Naruto sorriu para Shino, dizendo tchau.

Eu estava assistindo tudo. Naruto-kun era realmente um bom amigo. Não é pra menos que ele é meu melhor amigo.

- Eai garota hippie! Como você tá? Teve um final de semana legal? – Naruto me perguntou entusiasmadamente

- Ah não, Não faça isso comigo! – Eu disse dramaticamente colocando a mão na frente da testa – Você sabe que eu chorei muito porque a morte do Robin Gribb me chocou! – brinquei com ele.

Eu realmente não gosto de Bee Gees. E não sei por quê.

- Ah, vamos lá garota hippie, eu sei que você fez algo mais interessante que estudo, Tumblr, e mais estudo – ele fez beicinho pra mim. Eu odeio quando ele faz isso! Ele é tão... Irresistível! – Ok, eu fiz cupcakes, meu dever de casa, compus meia música... E foi só isso – eu disse entediada.

- Hina-chan, você sabe que nasceu pra ser hippie, cantora e compositora escondida atrás de uma brilhante carreira de empresária não é? – ele comentou.

- Haha, sim, claro, acredite nisso se você quiser – eu disse isso um pouco desapontada.

- Eu pensei... Você só precisa de um cara que te ame, e aceite você assim – ele disse dobrando no corredor.

- Sim Naruto-kun, eu sei... Mas por hora, eu preciso estudar tá? Tchau, te vejo no refeitório – eu disse indo para a minha primeira aula.

_Naruto's POV_

- Te vejo lá! – eu gritei pra ela.

- _Kami-sama, eu realmente preciso parar de desejar ela. Estou começando a ser egoísta, e isso não é legal, ela tem tantos amigos... _– eu pensei.

- EAI CARA? COMO TU TÁ? – Kiba chegou gritando no meu ouvido.

CARAMBA! EU ODEIO quando ele faz isso! Que é sempre.

- Eai cara... Ei, eu tava pensando... Porque eu me dou bem contigo mesmo? – eu falei ironicamente.

- Eu não sei o que eu faço cara... Mas da certo! – ele falou no seu jeito meio chapado de ser.

- É, funciona... Então, que aula você tem agora? – eu perguntei, e esperava que ele não percebesse.

- Eu tô indo pra aula de inglês... Com a Hinata, eu sei – ele disse com um sorriso discreto.

- Ah, legal... Eu tô indo pra aula de matemática... Tchau! – eu disse, mas ele me segurou pelo moletom.

Droga. Tenho que parar de usar moletons com capuz.

- Cara, desembucha... Porque tu ainda não falou com ela? – Kiba já estava começando a ficar sério. Droga, ele queria mesmo falar sobre aquilo? Saco.

- Porque, tu sabe muito bem, que ela tá focada em estudar, e que o pai dela é um ser... Rígido demais, que quer que ela seja uma administradora e empresária da família brilhante! – falei meio irritado, o pai da Hinata me irrita, sempre foi contra nossa amizade porque eu não a incentivo a estudar, estudar e estudar.

- Calma cara, mas... tu sabe, se não se apressar... Alguém pode tomar o teu lugar... – ele disse levantando as mãos em sinal de paz.

- Eu sei... – eu disse amargo.

O sinal tocou. Ótimo, tenho que correr pra aula do Asuma. Sai correndo e virando no final do corredor. Cheguei a um segundo do professor fechar a porta.

- Onegai Asuma, eu estava pegando os livros – pedi a ele.

- Aham, claro, tenho certeza que seu livro tem cabelo comprido, e está na aula de inglês nesse momento... – ele debochou me deixando entrar.

- Ãnh? – questionei, será que eu entendi bem, ou sou boçal mesmo?

- Esqueça Naruto, sente-se – Asuma riu e foi começar sua aula.

Depois disso, copiei os cálculos sobre geometria analítica. Kami-sama me ajude a entender aquilo tudo. Equações do segundo grau e equações modulares eu sabia. Demorei a entender, mas não esqueço mais também! Depois dessa "ótima" aula de cálculo, fui para a aula de química com a Anko, e depois ainda tinha física com o Kakashi. Ótimo.

_Hinata's POV_

- _Quando ele vai entender que na minha vida, só posso ser uma coisa: a herdeira_ – pensei amargamente – _toda a vez que eu tento fazer algo que não seja o que meu pai quer para o meu futuro, recebo aqueles olhares incriminadores, odeio isso – continuei argumentando mentalmente – talvez ele tenha razão... só preciso de alguém que me ame... que lindo... quem? – ironizei._

- Ohayo Hina-chan – Sakura veio me cumprimentar alegremente – como foi seu final de semana? – como ela consegue acordar com essa energia?

- Foi bem... monótono Sakura-chan, só estudei, comi, dormi e estudei – não estava nem um pouco a fim de contar que toco violão e cozinho.

- Entendo, o meu também... – ela falou, mas sorriu olhando para os pés.

- Aham, claro, e o encontro com o Sasuke-kun? – perguntei tentando não sorrir, mas escapou dos meus lábios.

- Bem... – ela começou alargando o sorriso – foi bem divertido, fomos ao cinema, depois jantamos, aquela coisa clássica sabe? E dai... – ela parou ruborizada.

- E dai...? – eu merecia saber! Pentelhei o Naruto-kun semanas pra ele fazer a cabeça do Sasuke-kun e fazê-lo tomar coragem para convidar a Sakura-chan para saírem.

- Bom... ele me beijou! – ela comentou batendo palmas alegremente.

- SÉRIO? QUE BOM! – eu disse realmente animada, e a abracei.

- Ohayo a todos, agora se sentem que irei começar a aula – Iruka-sensei disse ao entrar na sala de aula.

Todos sentaram em suas classes e abriram os cadernos. Bom, eu gostava de inglês, mas preferia muito as aulas de artes plásticas e cênicas, literatura e derivados. Mas não estava em meus planos seguir carreira. Quando eu estava terminando de copiar os exercícios do quadro, agora cheio, percebi um papel do lado do meu estojo. Estranho, não rasguei ou amassei nada. Abri o papel vendo se tinha algo escrito.

"_quando vai finalmente admitir que está apaixonada?"_

Kiba. Sempre. Mas que pentelho! Ele vive dizendo que estou apaixonada pelo Naruto-kun. Não estou... eu acho que não estou.

"_quando vai cuidar da própria vida? Seu pentelho!"_

Joguei o bilhete pra ele. Ele leu e sorriu de lado. Falou baixo algo como: "_um dia... quem sabe...". _Nossa como ele me irritava. Terminada a aula de inglês, sai depressa tentando evitar uma possível conversa com o metido do Kiba. Indo pra aula de história, peguei meu livro e fui para a sala. Ter história com o Jiraya é engraçado. Ele sempre tenta nos fazer imaginar coisas engraçadas para nos lembramos de tudo. Quando o sinal tocou, guardei minhas coisas e fui para a aula de matemática, onde comecei a aprender geometria analítica. Queria ver o Naruto-kun desesperado na hora do almoço pedindo ajuda, ele sempre se perde logo de cara.

- _Tenho que pensar menos no Naruto-kun_ – registrei – _pera aí, eu penso muito nele? Ou não? Ah, paixão não é coisa pra mim_ – finalizei o que poderia ser uma longa discussão mental.

Na hora do almoço, peguei um suco natural, um sanduíche, e fui me sentar em uma das mesas do refeitório. Naruto-kun apareceu, e com seu apetite enorme como sempre. Ele tinha aqueles potinhos de lámen instantâneo. Três. Como consegue comer tudo aquilo? E ainda, ele não é gordo! Nem um pouco, ele tem músculos! Ta, preciso reparar menos.

- Hina-chan, você pode...- eu já previa.

- Ter ajudar com geometria analítica? Claro – eu cortei – se quiser, pode ser hoje depois da aula na biblioteca – eu sugeri.

Pra mim, era sempre um prazer ajudar meus amigos, principalmente com os estudos, em que eu sou realmente boa.

- Arigatogozaimasu Hina-chan! – ele sorriu largamente – Hina-chan... eu queria te pedir uma coisa... – ele disse meio sério.

- Hm? – pronunciei mastigando meu sanduíche.

- Eu... queria saber se você quer fazer um projeto comigo... – ele me olhou nos olhos, visivelmente envergonhado.

- Na-naruto-kun – droga! Odeio quando eu gaguejo! – s-sim, c-claro – afirmei, pigarreie, me concentrando em tirar a gagueira – sobre o que é o projeto? – perguntei interessadíssima.

- Bom, é que... – ele corou violentamente – eu preciso de ajuda em música, eu não consigo criar... nada! – ele falou frustrado – eu não sei compor musicas letras, e... eu não tenho dom musical! – ele falou desanimado.

- Mas porque eu Naruto-kun? Eu também não tenho dom, ou sou boa com musica... – resmunguei desanimada – você poderia pedi ao Sasuke-kun, ele é ótimo na musica... – eu falei baixo.

Na musica e em tudo! Ele e meu primo, eternos concorrentes. Sempre os melhores. E pensar que, se eu assumir a administração da família, vou ter que conviver com aqueles dois mais do que comigo mesma.

- Exatamente Hina-chan! Ele é ótimo na musica, e arrogante! Ele se acha o bom em tudo, e você sabe que eu odeio isso – ele falou bravo – ele pode ser meu melhor amigo, mas eu só ignoro essa parte... e o Neji nunca me ajudaria, é outro mala – ele falou me fazendo rir – Então eu pensei que a pessoa mais qualificada pra isso seria... – ele falou tranquilamente.

- Eu – terminei a frase por ele – Ok, Naruto-kun, irei te ajudar... mas não espere nada brilhante! – eu avisei.

Ele contornou a mesa para me abraçar esmagadoramente e dizer que eu era a melhor. Querido, sempre tão legal e inocente. Epa, eu estou qualificando o Naruto-kun demais... E eu o chamei de querido?... Ah, mas ele é um fofo mesmo.

- Arigatogozaimasu Hina-chan! – ele sorriu – eu deveria parar de te pedir coisas... – ele falou passando a mão nos cabelos, bagunçando-os mais ainda.

- Mondai ni sezu, Naruto-kun – eu disse.

* * *

**Bom! Sou novata quando se trata de escrever em capítulos. Então, espero estar indo no caminho certo. Reviews são bem vindas! Xinguem, elogiem, deem dicas... eu vou adorar ler! Arigato!**

**Ja nee!**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

_Hinata's POV_

- _Mas que maravilha, terei mesmo de ir à aula de educação física? – _eu me perguntei, relutante com o fato _– porque a vida não pode ser só música, artes e literatura? Seria tudo tão mais fácil... –_ conclui, me dando por vencida.

Fui até a quadra de vôlei, onde eu veria garotas como a Sakura-chan, Ino e a Temari jogando com extrema competitividade, e garotas como a Tenten que nem precisam esforçar-se para serem excelentes atletas. E eu veria também pessoas como eu, que ficam deslocadas em um uniforme de ginástica, e descoordenadas com uma bola em mãos.

Por sorte, eram somente as meninas que estavam na quadra interna hoje. Os meninos estavam dando voltas ao redor do ginásio, e fazendo alguns circuitos.

Ou seja: nada de ninguém me notar. Especialmente o Naruto-kun.

Não que eu me importe com o que ele pensa sobre meu desempenho atlético, mas eu realmente detesto mostrar o quanto sou desajeitada, ainda mais perto dele que é tão bom atleta. Ele já se oferecerá para treinar comigo, só para eu me acostumar com os jogos e ter menos lesões. Óbvio que eu não aceitei. Nunca iria passar um dia inteiro praticando qualquer esporte que fosse.

- Hey, Hinata! – ouvi alguém gritar de longe – ABAIXA! – a voz ficou mais urgente.

Nada. Depois da bolada de vôlei, não me lembro de mais nada.

Até agora. Porque alguém está me sacudindo? Calma, eu já acordei...

- O-oque aconteceu? – eu perguntei tentando me levantar, e falhando miseravelmente, caindo de bunda no chão, segurando as têmporas como se fossem explodir.

- Hina-chan! Achei que você tinha tido um traumatismo craniano, sei lá! – Naruto falou afobado – não me mata do coração, por favor – ele me olhou choramingando.

- Não se preocupe, se eu morrer, meu pai garantirá que você vá comigo – eu tentei ser engraçada.

- Exatamente! Por isso mesmo, sem lesões, cortes, fraturas e contusões, tá? – ele me pediu enquanto me levava para a arquibancada.

- Aham, claro – eu concordei andando aos trancos e barrancos – mas pode ser querido agora? – eu perguntei estendendo os braços como quem pede colo.

Da onde me veio essa coragem? E a intimidade? Só podia ter fraturado a caixa craniana mesmo!

- Claro! – ele falou com um sorriso largo.

Pegou-me no colo como a um bebê, me levou até a arquibancada e me deixou bem apoiada à parede.

- Quer que eu fique aqui contigo? – ele me perguntou enquanto mexia nos meus cabelos.

- Sinceramente? – eu sabia que era errado monopolizar ele, mas eu odiava a educação física e ele sabia disso.

- Claro – ele falou sorrindo enquanto me puxava para um abraço – eu sei o quanto você abomina a educação física, então... – ele apoiou minha cabeça na curvatura do seu pescoço, e passou o braço por baixo dos meus joelhos para me pegar no colo e me abraçar.

Como era maravilhoso ficar assim. Sentia-me tão protegida, tão amada, tão eu. Opa, OPA. Eu posso estar em crise de: EU ODEIO EDUCAÇÃO FÍSICA!, mas era o Naruto! Ele é meu melhor amigo! Eu não posso ficar agarrada nele desse jeito!

Tá bom, eu não devia. Mas isso não significava que eu não ia.

- Está passando a dor de cabeça? – ele perguntou ainda mexendo em meus cabelos.

Fiz que sim com a cabeça. Eu não queria falar. Ele realmente entendia isso.

Desde pequena, eu sofri com problemas de fala. Eu gaguejava demasiadamente, e isso era motivo de irritação para meu pai. Ele sempre me disse que não devo ser tímida, não devo ser sensível, que devo ter autoridade. Eu deveria é ter nascido homem e me chamar Neji, isso facilitaria muito as coisas.

Mas como não nasci assim, meu pai tenta me fazer à versão feminina do meu primo, o que não deu certo até hoje. Já minha irmã mais nova, Hanabi, é tudo que meu pai sempre desejou. Ele diz que Hanabi é quem deveria ser a mais velha e futura herdeira dos negócios, porque eu sou demasiadamente parecida com minha mãe.

Bom, o Naruto-kun desde pequeno sempre gostou dos meus gaguejos, e nunca quis que eu fosse diferente do que eu sou. Sempre me senti tão bem perto dele. E ultimamente esses sentimentos de paz e aceitação não estão sozinhos...

- Quer um chá? – ele me perguntou – posso pedir para a Tenten buscar pra você, eu trouxe alguns calmantes naturais que você tanto gosta... – ele falou puxando a mochila com o pé, somente para não me tirar do conforto do seu colo.

- Se não for mais incomodo do que já está sendo... – eu resmunguei.

Ele tinha aderido a praticamente tudo que eu tinha como ideologia de vida. Sou vegetariana desde meus 12 anos, e tento consumir o menor número possível de produtos industrializados. E para completar o quadro eu sou intolerante à lactose. Isso só faz com que eu tenha uma alimentação muito mais restrita.

E o Naruto-kun sempre me acompanhou. Ele disse que se eu pudesse perdoar o amor incondicional que ele tem pelo rámen instantâneo, ele iria aderir a minha ideologia.

- Não está sendo um incomodo – ele me garantiu, pegando os calmantes e chamando Tenten.

Outra que era um anjo. Ela sempre fazia dupla comigo nas atividades de educação física, extracurriculares e algumas vezes de artes. Ela era maravilhosa quando se tratava de detalhes! Todas as pinturas que fizemos, os contornos que ela finalizou ficaram impecáveis. Ela entendia minha agonia constante por ter de ser o que meu pai queria de mim, e não o que eu era realmente.

- Sim Naruto-kun? – ela perguntou preocupada – como está a Hina-chan? A bolada deve estar doendo, a Sakura-chan tem muita força, ela não devia ter dado aquele corte tão rápido – ela falou como se estivesse se desculpando pela amiga.

Não me importava. Mesmo. Apesar de estar sentindo-me estranha nos braços do Naruto-kun, eu não posso deixar de admitir que eu não queria estar em outro lugar nesse momento.

- Ela tá melhorando, acho que ainda tá um pouco tonta – ele falou olhando pra mim, e como em resposta me aninhei mais em seu peito – mas você podia ser uma amigona e trazer um chá pra ela? Vou dar um remédio pra dor pra ela – ele falou com um sorriso gentil.

- Claro! Vou aproveitar e trazer algo pra ela comer, e não a deixe dormir! É perigoso demais pra quem acabou de bater a cabeça, ela pode convulsionar hein... – Tenten saiu em direção à enfermaria.

Eu fiquei ali, quieta, respirando o perfume dele. Sentindo seu olhar sobre mim. E aquilo não me incomodava. O que incomodava era justamente eu estar totalmente à vontade com isso. Nunca fui rendida a carinhos pelas pessoas. Mas nunca fui de recusar abraços e sorrisos. E ainda assim, eu me perguntava: porque meu coração está ficando descompassado?

- Com você me olhando assim, eu vou ficar vermelha – eu admiti – e sabe que eu detesto a facilidade com que eu fico vermelha não é? – eu comentei.

Era estranho, mas eu queria saber o que ele pensava enquanto me olhava.

- Não que eu me importe em te ver vermelha – ele sorriu – eu te acho ainda mais bonita quando está envergonhada – ele continuava me olhando.

Ele me acha bonita vermelha. Pera aí. Ele me acha AINDA MAIS bonita vermelha. OH GOD...

Não deu outra: fiquei feito um tomate. Eu sentia isso. Tentei esconder o rosto. Mas ele deu um risinho.

- Eu sabia que tu ia ficar vermelha – ele sorriu largamente.

Ah, então quer dizer que ele só disse aqui pra me ver vermelha. É, deve ser isso... né?

- Malvado! – bronqueei dando um tapinha leve no ombro dele – com pós-graduação em tortura psicológica – falei provocada.

- Hm, estou melhorando então? – ele riu – agora tenho pós-graduação! – ele ainda fez piada.

Como em resposta dramática a piadinha, eu tentei me levantar e sair do seu abraço. Mas ele não deixou. Segurou-me forte na cintura e me fez cócegas. Não contive uma crise de riso. Ele sabe que tenho MUITA cócega!

- Óra, ela tá braba... – ele falou com uma voz irritantemente debochada – ou será que ela é só birra? – ele me olhou convencido.

- Eu não sou essas crianças birrentas, como certos loiros que eu conheço – eu falei rindo da cara dele de desgosto.

Ele era birrento quando seu pai não deixava ele fazer o que queria. O Sr. Namikaze – ou simplesmente Minato como ele insistia que eu o chamasse depois de tantos anos indo a casa deles – era o pai mais legal e divertido do mundo! Apesar de que quando precisava era extremamente sério. E o Naruto-kun era a cópia fiel dele! Os olhos, os cabelos, o sorriso...

Mas a personalidade... era o bem mais precioso que herdará de sua progenitora. Dona Uzumaki – ou simplesmente Kushina como ela me sempre disse que preferia – era uma mulher encantadora. Ela era graciosa, alegre, enérgica, sorridente, mas quando provocada ou enraivecida era uma mulher perigosa. As poucas vezes que vi ela levemente braba com as molequices do Naruto-kun, eu tive medo por ele.

Isso que ele me contou que eu nunca a vi REALMENTE uma fera. Oh Kami... Naruto tem sorte de ter tomado jeito.

- Eu? Birrento? Desde quando? – ele me perguntou rindo enquanto me segurava facilmente enquanto eu tentava escapar do abraço dele.

Consegui me levantar e descer a arquibancada, até ele me alcançar me segurar pelos pulsos e ficar me girando como se dançássemos. Nós sempre fazíamos isso quando estávamos estudando e ele já não aguentava tantas horas seguidas de estudos.

- Desde que pai esteja tratando do assunto, ai você briga, choraminga, implora e ele acaba cedendo – eu falei rindo da cara dele de quem foi pego no flagra.

- Ah, mas meu pai é diferente – ele me comentou sério, agora ele só estava de mãos dadas comigo, hora puxando uma mão e empurrando a outra, hora balançando meus braços.

Como era hiperativo! Ele vivia se mexendo! Eu não sou muito fã de ficar me mexendo, as pessoas sempre ficam analisando o que você está fazendo. Mas mesmo assim, continuei naquela brincadeira inocente com ele. Mas o que me incomodava no fundo, era que quanto mais ele me tocasse, mais me abraçasse ou quisesse ficar de mãos dadas, mais meu coração começava a aquecer e descompassar. Na verdade o meu corpo todo começava a aquecer.

- Com a minha mãe é impossível argumentar, quanto mais fazer birra – ele deu uma risada divertida pelo jeito da mãe – definitivamente eu sou muito mais parecido com ela do que eu quero admitir – ele concluiu sorridente.

- Sabe, pra todo Yin tem um Yang – eu comentei.

Era exatamente isso que os pais dele eram. Yin e Yang. Fogo e Gelo. Paz e Guerra. Porto Seguro e Base Inimiga. Eram perfeitos juntos. Eu esperava ter uma relação assim quando casasse.

- Pois é – ele falou virando-se de costas pra mim e puxando meus pulsos para que eu passasse os braços por seu pescoço e me segurasse enquanto ele enlaçava meus joelhos por baixo e me subia em suas costas – Hina-chan, eu sou o Yang? – ele me perguntou enquanto caminhava pela quadra comigo em suas costas.

Ele dizia que gostava de fazer isso comigo, sentia como se estivesse cuidando de mim. Eu acho que ele sempre pensou em mim como uma pessoa frágil, pela intolerância a lactose, as gripes frequentes, alergias e coisas do gênero.

- Claro! Você é todo agitado, atleta, falante, sorridente – eu comentei enquanto apoiava o queixo em seu ombro – e você é todo atraente e masculino sabe? Diferente, sei lá, do Neji! Ele é tão educado que é quase mais delicado que eu! – eu falei rindo da imagem que tive de Neji vestido de garota.

- Verdade! – ele falou rindo – mas então, se eu sou o Yang... – ele falou mais baixo – você é meu Yin não é? – ele me perguntou meio receoso.

Droga. Porque eu estou tão nervosa? E porque eu acho que concordo? Não! O Naruto-kun merece alguém melhor! Mais competente!

- Bom... eu acho que sim Naruto-kun – eu falei meio deprimida.

Não, eu não era. Por mais que tivesse que admitir que iria explodir de felicidade ser o Yin do Yang que ele era, eu não era competente o suficiente pra isso.

- Mas porque você só acha? – ele falou me descendo das suas costas e ficando de frente pra mim.

- Ah Naruto-kun, eu acho que você merece que alguém mais competente seja sou Yin, e não eu – eu falei francamente.

Independentemente de ter dado ao entender que eu adoraria ser o Yin dele, nós sempre éramos sinceros um com o outro, então optei por ser sincera e direta.

Esperar pela resposta me deixou ansiosa, então encostei-me na parede atrás de mim com minhas mãos atrás das costas palma sobre palma.

- Como assim mais competente? Porque você acha que não seria competente pra ficar comigo? – ele me perguntou sério.

Aquilo me atingiu em cheio. Ele queria que EU quisesse ficar com ele. Será que ele...?

Não... Eu devo estar imaginando.

- Porque eu acho que a garota que ficar contigo tem que te acompanhar sabe? Ser divertida, animada, bonita, alegre e falante – eu olhei pra baixo – coisas que eu não sou sabe? – e dei um sorriso torto tentando fazer parecer que aquilo não era algo desconfortável.

Levei um susto ao vê-lo se aproximar de mim, por as mãos na parede na altura dos meus ombros. Ele me olhava intensamente e seus olhos azuis pareciam mais profundos, pareciam... agoniados.

- Mas Hina-chan, você é divertida, é animada, é linda, é muito alegre e falante – ele falou e parou por um momento, como se escolhesse as palavras – apesar de ser assim só comigo, mas você é assim! – ele me falou com uma certeza, que me comoveu.

Nesse momento eu estava tão hipnotizada pelos seus olhos que não percebi que estava encurtando nossa distancia, que estava sendo puxada para ele, como se ele fosse minha gravidade. Os lábios dele era tão bonitos pareciam tão macios e convidativos que eu não conseguia não olhar pra eles. Como em concordância o vi olhando da minha boca para meus olhos e fechando os seus. Não tinha me dado conta que estava fazendo o mesmo ate sentir o leve e sedutor toque dos lábios dele nos meus. Foi como se acendesse uma chama gigantesca dentro de mim. Não resisti em por as mãos no seu peito, e ir elevando as mãos ao pescoço. Senti ele me abraçar na cintura e ir me puxando.

- Ah, licença? – ouvi uma voz constrangida.

Como se uma luz ligasse em minha mente, soltei o Naruto-kun rapidamente, e senti meu rosto corar. Ele fez o mesmo e passou as mãos nos cabelos, em seu gesto de vergonha e nervosismo. Não tinha acreditado no momento até encarar um grupo de amigos nossos olhando com sorrisos constrangedores.

- Desculpa interromper, mas eu trouxe o chá da Hina-chan – Tente falou meigamente e me entregou o chá – ah, e trouxe também uma barra de snickers , vai ser bom você Hina-chan, comer glicose – ela falou me entregando o chocolate.

Agradeci a ela com um sorriso genuíno. Eu sabia que ela não iria me julgar. Apesar de eu mesma estar me julgando neste exato momento.

Por Kami, O QUE EU ACABEI DE FAZER? E o pior: Porque eu gostei tanto?

- Aqui Hina-chan – Naruto-kun me chamou, entregando-me os comprimidos – você pode tomar mais daqui algumas horas se sentir que precisa tá? – ele me olhou um pouco envergonhado, mas havia um sorriso triunfante no rosto.

- Obrigada Naruto-kun – eu agradeci tomando os comprimidos.

- Bom, Hina-chan, eu acho que vou voltar lá pro jogo, os caras deve tá sentindo minha falta – ele falou e revirou os olhos.

Piadinhas típicas dele.

- Claro – falei enquanto mordi meu chocolate – você vem hoje à tarde? Pra aula de analítica? – eu perguntei me lembrando que eu havia prometi ajudar ele com a matéria.

- Que tal se fosse lá em casa? Minha mãe disse que sente falta de você indo lá todo o dia e ajudando ela fazer doces... – ele comentou.

Adorava ir a casa dele quando tínhamos férias. Eu tinha. Porque ele sempre resolvia pegar recuperação, e eu ia ajuda-lo, mas acabava ajudando a Kushina a fazer doces dos mais variados também.

- Ok então, me espera depois da aula? – perguntei jogando fora o copo vazio de chá e a embalagem do chocolate.

- Claro, será um prazer – ele falou galantemente, e beijou as costas da minha mão – até depois então Hina-chan – sorriu largamente e saiu em direção à quadra.

Tudo bem Hinata. Respire fundo e organize os pensamentos. Você e Naruto sempre tiveram uma relação franca, sem timidez e nenhum problema. Porque agora eu resolvi ter um colapso nervoso só de olhar pra ele? Porque o coração bate mais forte? Sempre sou o quanto ele é lindo, alegre e realmente bom. Mas porque agora aquilo tudo parecia que tinha algo mais?

Bom, o melhor seria dizer essa confusão de lado. Não quero estragar a melhor relação que tenho desde que me conheço por gente. Mas não consigo deixar de pensar no que foi aquele beijo. Um simples encostar de lábios, mas foi tão espontâneo, e parecia tão certo e perfeito.

Indo para o vestiário trocar de roupa, inerte em pensamentos, notei que ele estava do outro lado da quadra parado conversando com o Sasuke-kun e o Neji-nii-san, ele parecia tão relaxado, tão confortável que não parecia que ele praticamente reverenciava os amigos. Ele sempre achava que era menos inteligente e competente que eles.

Foi ai que me surgiu uma ideia. Animada com o pensamento, atravessei a quadra correndo e parei do lado dos meninos.

- Naruto-kun – chamei ele com minha melhor voz de menina inocente.

- Hina-chan, diga – ele virou sorrindo exuberantemente pra mim.

Enquanto Sasuke me olhava desconfiado e o Neji me avaliava como se quisesse prever o que faria.

- Só queria saber se prefere chocolate ou morango – eu perguntei.

Só queria ver o que ele ia achar. E eu também queria ver se teria coragem de falar o que fui ali pra falar.

- Como? – ele me perguntou confuso.

- Chocolate ou morango? – perguntei.

- Chocolate – ele respondeu colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

- Verde ou azul? – perguntei novamente.

- Laranja – ele sorriu alegremente pra mim.

Acho que ele já tinha entendido.

- Enfeite ou granulado? – era a ultima pergunta.

- Ah, dai não dá pra decidir... – ele riu.

- Enfeite então – eu sorri pra ele.

Sasuke e Neji se entreolharam como se tentassem entender o que nós estávamos falando.

- Ok então, comprarei tudo pra fazer os doces pra você, em troca quero que você carregue minha mochila – sorri.

Ele carregava minha mochila independentemente de eu fazer doces ou não. Coisa que nem Sasuke ou Neji sabiam. Eles dariam tudo pra carregar a mochila da Sakura-chan ou da Tenten. Elas eram autossuficientes demais para os deixarem serem cavalheiros. E Naruto-kun uma vez me contou que isso os incomodava, era como se eles não fossem muito notados por elas. Eis então minha brilhante ideia: Fazer com que o Sasuke-kun e o Neji-nii-san vissem que o Naruto-kun não perdia em nada pra eles.

- Com todo o prazer – ele sorriu piscando pra mim.

- Até mais tarde então – falei sorrindo e piscando de volta.

- Ja nee – e ele riu.

Sai de perto dos meninos andando calmamente em direção ao vestiário. Eu queria ouvir depois os comentários invejosos.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

_Naruto's POV_

- _Eu não acredito nisso! Ela realmente fez isso?_ – eu me perguntava – _Bom, pelo menos eu vou deixar de ouvir deboches por algum tempo_ – conclui sorridente.

Como ela era linda. A visão dela andando calmamente até o vestiário sempre fazia com que eu me perdesse em pensamentos. Ela, em si, sempre fazia eu me perder em pensamentos. E falando de pensamentos: O QUE EU ESTAVA PENSANDO QUANDO EU A BEIJEI?

Kami... desse jeito eu vou me entregar. Suporto tudo nessa vida, só não suporto perder ela. Ela não gosta de mim assim, sei que não, ela só deve ter respondido automaticamente a MINHA aproximação. Se bem que... eu não me arrependo nem um pouco! Foi o paraíso, sentir os lábios dela por um breve momento.

- Dobe, que história é essa de você carregar as coisas da Hinata? – Sasuke me perguntou aparentemente indiferente, mas só aparentemente que eu sei – e ela ainda vai te fazer doces! Você a drogou? Está ameaçando a de morte? Que truque é esse? – ele me olhou avaliativo.

Nossa, pra uma pessoa que pouco fala e se importa menos ainda, hoje ele estava falante e prestativo. Uma pena que a essência da preocupação e das falas era desdenhosa.

- Não, eu só... sou eu – respondi calmamente, indo para a porta do ginásio.

- Como assim "só é você"? E desde quando isso basta pra garotas? – Neji perguntou um pouco incrédulo – elas querem que sejamos românticos, atenciosos, carinhosos, sei lá! Mas nunca querem que sejamos "só nós mesmo" – ele soltou o argumento com certa raiva.

- Elas querem sim – eu falei me virando de frente pra eles – pelo menos a Hina-chan quer que eu seja eu mesmo – conclui.

- Tá, Dobe, e desde quando você ser você é algo... bom? – Sasuke falou com certo sarcasmo.

- Olha Teme, eu posso não ter muita coisa para oferecer a Hina-chan – eu falei constrangido pelo pouco que eu era em comparação a eles, que sempre eram os melhores em tudo – mas ela é especial, ela é o tipo de pessoa que não pede nada em troca – desta vez eu falei olhando pra eles de igual pra igual.

- Não pede nada em troca? Ela pediu que você carregasse as coisas dela... – Neji debochou.

- Sim, mas só porque ela sabe que eu me sinto bem fazendo isso, me sinto _útil_ pra ela – admiti tristemente, e seriamente revoltado com minha quase inexistente habilidade de impressionar – do contrário, ela nunca me pede nada, mesmo que ela precise... e é por isso que... – eu parei de súbito.

Quase. Mas quase MESMO. Mais um pouco do gosto do sentimento de revolta por não ser brilhante em nada, e eu iria admitir que eu a amo. Ainda mais pra eles. Preciso me cuidar mais, não quero que ninguém saiba demais daquilo que não lhe interessa.

- Que...? – Sasuke me incentivou a continuar, sorrindo maldosamente claro.

- Esqueça – falei tentado agir naturalmente – bom, eu preciso me trocar e ir pra casa – cortei a possibilidade de mais diálogo enquanto pegava minha mochila e ia ao vestiário.

Depois dessa agradável troca de farpas, aonde não eram necessários somente deboches e argumentos afiados pra ofender e sim olhares de superioridade, troquei de roupa e fui ao meu armário pegar meu material de matemática. Enquanto eu andava no corredor, em direção à sala de artes, onde eu iria buscar a Hina-chan, tive uma visão tão encantadora que eu me belisquei algumas vezes pra ter certeza que eu estava acordo e vivo.

Vi a Hina-chan pintando uma tela. E o porquê de essa visão ser divina era: ela tinha prendido o cabelo. Toda a vez que ela pendia o cabelo, mesmo que de qualquer jeito, com alguns fios soltos, meio torto como ela fez agora, ela deixa o pescoço e os ombros a mostra. Ela geralmente usa roupas que mostravam seus ombros, ou que são folgadas e ficavam caídas e que por essa razão deixam os mesmo à mostra. Mas o cabelo geralmente os tapa.

Ela tem as curvas tão femininas, e a pele tão macia e clara, que só de olhar a curvatura do pescoço dela, sinto como se estivesse tendo uma visão mais linda que qualquer quadro de Leonard Da Vinci. Aquela Hinata que eu via, era a que os outros não conheciam. A artista linda e simplória fisicamente, mas de jeito encantador e surpreendente.

Respirei algumas vezes, e bem fundo, para me acalmar e não falar alguma besteira. Andei até a sala, entrei discretamente e pus minhas coisas encima da mesa que ficava atrás dela. Ela não me virá até agora. Aproveitei quando ela largou o pincel e a palheta de cores, e coloquei um banquinho do lado dela e me sentei.

- Como anda seu novo quadro? – falei baixo.

- Na-naruto-kun! Que susto! – ela riu suavemente.

- Desculpa, mas eu não queria atrapalhar... – falei um tanto sentido.

Eu sempre sentia que atrapalhava ela.

- Imagina! Você nunca me atrapalha! Mas então.. o que acha? – ela me perguntou apontando para o quadro.

Analisei a obra. Por hora eu só via uma calçada clara que não tinha um final visível, no meio da tela, e dos lados havia grama, troncos de arvores e galhos. Ela ainda não tinha pintado as folhas, flores, e o céu.

Eu sabia que ela tinha afinidade com paisagens impessoais.

- Lindo como sempre Hina-chan – falei sorrindo abertamente pra ela.

- Muito obrigada – ela sorriu limpando as mãos no pano que ela tinha no colo – bom, então você me da um minuto para eu organizar e limpar tudo aqui? – ela me perguntou enquanto guardava as tintas, as canetas, e todo seu material em geral.

- Claro, não tenha pressa – eu falei enquanto me encostava à parede, observando-a.

Ela era tão graciosa. Mesmo fazendo essas coisas tão simples, ela fazia de um modo tão delicado. Depois de tudo arrumado, ela pegou uma sacola no canto da sala. Lá estava a sua distração enquanto me ensinava analítica. Ela faria seus doces maravilhosos, na minha cozinha, com a minha mãe e na minha frente. Tentador. Com certo esforço, tentei chegar aos livros dela primeiro. Depois que os peguei e abri a porta para ela, eu tive de me segurar muito para não mostrar minha insatisfação de ir para o corredor.

Nesse exato momento, Neji, Sasuke, Sakura e Tenten estavam passando. Sakura e Tenten sabiam ser discretas e fingirem não notar meus sentimentos, mas só elas sabiam fazer isso.

- Hina-chan! Como estava a aula de artes? – Tenten se adiantou a perguntar.

- Hina-chan, você continua pintando aquela paisagem com a calçada e as arvores? – Sakura quis saber logo em seguida.

- Oi garotas – ela respondeu docemente, como ela sempre fazia – a aula estava ótima e rendeu bastante – ela comentou despreocupada – sim Sakura-chan, eu ainda estou pintando aquele quadro, acho que ele vai me tomar um pouco mais de tempo do que eu esperava – mas no final da frase ela sorriu.

- Ah, como eu queria saber pintar como você Hina-chan – Sakura falou admirada – mas então, aonde você vai com todos esses ingredientes de doces? – a pergunta não me pareceu muito inocente.

- Pra minha casa – eu falei rápido demais.

Estava me incomodando ficar ao lado dos mestres da perfeição, que avaliavam demais a minha garota. Sim, ela já era minha, mas eles não sabiam. Nem ela... mas isso é um detalhe.

- Vou ajudar o Naruto-kun com analítica, e vou fazer alguns doces pra ele – ela falou sorrindo pra mim – ele é sempre tão gentil me acompanhando e carregando minhas coisas, ele ainda acha que eu posso me machucar por carregar muito peso – ela deu uma risada leve.

Musica para os meus ouvidos. Se ela soubesse...

- Mas alguma utilidade ele tem de ter, não é? – Sasuke falou ácido.

- Sim, porque o resto todo ele não sabe fazer... – Neji completou olhando de modo superior.

- Na verdade, o Naruto-kun é muito bom com esportes, não é? – ela perguntou olhando pra mim e sorriu de modo carinhoso.

- Bom, eu acho que sim... – a essa altura eu não sabia nem meu nome, aquele sorriso me tirou da órbita.

- Tenten, sabe aquele ursinho marrom com uma pedra vermelha em forma de coração na pata, que você tanto gosta? – ela perguntou.

Não, a história do ursinho não. Que vergonha.

- Sim Hina-chan! Eu amo tanto aquele seu ursinho! – Tenten falou com os olhos brilhantes.

- Oh, sim! Aquele ursinho é realmente muito fofo!- Sakura concordou.

- Vocês sabiam que o Naruto-kun foi quem me deu? – ela falou sorrindo para elas.

- SÉRIO? – elas perguntaram em coro.

- Sim – ela falou enquanto andava do meu lado – ele passou por maus bocados pra conseguir me entregar o ursinho, mas no final, foi o melhor presente de aniversário que eu já ganhei – ela sorriu pra mim.

- E o que ele fez pra conseguir esse urso? – Sasuke perguntou indiferente.

- Bom, ele tinha onze anos, meio ano de mesada poupada e ainda pagou mico na frente de meia vizinhança só para me entregar – ela deu uma gargalhada – ele acordou mais cedo no meu aniversário de onze anos, foi ao centro da cidade achar a loja que eu tinha dito milhares de vezes ter visto o ursinho, e usou da sua melhor arma para conseguir baratear: o "pentelhismo" – ela sorriu e enganchou seu braço no meu.

Por sorte eu desenvolvi o habito de por as mãos nos bolsos das calças. Porque nesse exato momento comecei a tremer mais do que gelatina. Graças a Kami-sama ela não perceberia.

- Então ele pentelhou tanto o dono da loja, que conseguiu comprar o ursinho por um preço mais barato, e com o dinheiro que sobrou comprou minhas balas favoritas, e depois ele foi lá a minha casa entregar o presente – ela contou enquanto sorria para as garotas que já estavam na lua sonhando com a história – mas ele esqueceu que o piso em frente a minha casa é extremamente liso, e como estava nevando, ficou extremamente perigoso – ela segurou uma risada – então quando eu fui abrir o portão e deixá-lo passar ele escorregou e jogou o presente longe, ai ele saiu correndo pegar o presente e conseguiu escorregar no meio da calçada, deslizando até o portão do vizinho da frente para dar um magnifico abraço na cerca, que ficou enroscada na sua calça e ele ficou preso – ela contava dando risada e esporadicamente me olhava com os olhos inocentes, como desculpas por rir – resultado: o vizinho da frente lembra-se do Naruto-kun até hoje pela calça rasgada e o talento para patinação artística – ela falou com um ar de criança.

- Ainda não consigo passar na frente da casa dele e cumprimentar direito – eu falei realmente envergonhado – ele sempre da uma risada muito constrangedora! – reclamei.

- Mas pelo menos ele sabe que você é a pessoa mais maravilhosa do mundo, sabia? – ela inclinou a cabeça e sorriu de modo infantil.

Meu coração parou. Com dificuldade ele começou a bater de novo. Como ela consegue fazer isso tão facilmente?

- Nossa, que fofo Naruto! – Tenten disse tão... sonhadora eu diria.

- Quem diria que você era do tipo romântico – Neji falou em descaso.

- Eu queria que alguém fosse atencioso assim comigo – Sakura falou olhando pra baixo.

De imediato olhei pro Sasuke. Ele não disse nada, e não olhou pra ela. Mas eu percebi que isso tinha incomodado ele.

- Bom, a Hina-chan sempre me ajuda, e ela tinha realmente gostado do ursinho – eu falei dando de ombros – não há nada de mais em fazer a Hina-chan sorrir – dei um sorriso de canto.

Queria saber o que ela acharia se eu dissesse que ela me faz o cara mais feliz do mundo por deixa-la feliz.

- Obrigada Naruto-kun – ela falou de um jeito muito doce.

- Hm, ainda acho que não foi nada de mais – Sasuke olhou pra Hina-chan como se ela fosse uma idiota ingênua.

- Deve ser por isso que vocês dois continuam solteiros – Tenten falou brava – não deve existir garota no mundo que não goste de ser agradada – ela reclamou e cruzou os braços em sinal de revolta.

- Exatamente – Sakura sai em protesto concordando – só o fato do Naruto-kun se lembrar do aniversario da Hina-chan todos os anos e fazer alguma coisa pra ela já mostra como ele se importa com ela – ela falou convicta.

Ah, se vocês soubessem como eu me importo com ela.

- Deixa pra lá garotas – Hina-cha tentou acalmar os ânimos – eles ainda vão perceber que eles admiram o tipo errado de pessoa – ela olhou pros dois e depois sorriu pra Sakura e pra Tenten.

Nossa, ela nunca dá indiretas, mas quando solta uma é de doer.

- Bom, a conversa tá ótima, mas eu preciso estudar e pra isso eu preciso da Hina-chan – eu falei puxando a Hina-chan em direção à rua da minha casa – então até amanhã gente – falei acenando de costas já.

- Ja nee – ela sorriu e acenou.

Graças a Kami-sama, agora era só eu e ela. E meus pais. Mas eles não eram um incomodo.

Eu espero que não sejam...


	4. Chapter 4

Bom, eu gostaria de explicar que -eu não faço ideia do porque- toda a vez que eu coloco comentários no final dos chapters, eles não aparecem. Então, sendo assim, gostaria de dizer que eu tenho intenções de postar mais seguido de agora em diante porque eu FINALMENTE me formei no ensino médio, então, está tudo mais tranquilo. Agradeço muito a todos que leem, e peço por reviews, desde reclamações, pedidos, até a elogios! Eu realmente não sei se estou fazendo um bom trabalho, mas estou me empenhando muito. Peço desculpa por alguns erros de digitação, e sintam-se a vontade para me avisar sobre.

desde já

Arigato Gozaimasu,

Ja nee.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 4

_Hinata POV's_

Como ele era fofo. Sempre que eu me lembrava dessas pequenas coisas, ou não tão pequenas assim, que ele fazia por mim, eu me emocionava. Era tão... natural. Vindo dele, claro.

Agora que nós estávamos indo para a casa dele, eu parei para notar como ele estava bonito. Não. Ele É bonito. Mas agora, olhando para ele, com esse sol da tarde começando a cair, a luz alaranjada fazendo contraste com o azul dos olhos dele, era de tirar o folego! Ele vestia-se sempre muito simples. Com calção, que hoje era xadrez branco, preto e cinza e que é meu favorito. Vestia uma regata cinza e o destaque da pele morena dele era interessante. Não sei como definir, era um moreno meio pálido, era como se a pele dele estivesse mais sedosa.

- Então... Hina-chan... – ele começou a conversa, bem mais descontraído – você vai se importar se meus pais estiverem em casa? Dai nós vamos para o escritório... – ele me perguntou meio incomodado.

- Claro que não! Adoro seus pais! Mas porque não ficamos na cozinha? Você fica na mesa, enquanto eu uso o balcão e a pia... – sugeri.

Será que eu não estava sendo metida?

- É uma boa Hina-chan, só não garanto que vamos ficar sozinhos na cozinha... – ele deu um sorriso de canto – sabe como é... meus pais te amam... – ele sorriu.

- É ótimo saber isso – eu sorri, passando pela portaria e indo para o elevador.

Chegando ao andar onde ele morava, podia-se ouvir a Sra. Uzumaki esbravejando algo sobre o Naruto-kun. Ótima hora pra chegar.

- Tadaima! – Naruto-kun gritou, tirando os tênis – Hina-chan me dê seus tênis e espere aqui um pouco, vou te trazer um chinelo... – ele pediu, pegando meus tênis.

- Tudo bem Naruto-kun, eu não me importo em ficar de meia... – eu detestava incomodar – vamos direto pra cozinha, que tal? – eu sugeri mostrando a sacola de ingredientes.

- Pode ir, eu vou largar esse monte de coisa na minha cama, eu já volto – ele disse desaparecendo no corredor.

Segui para a cozinha. Eu já conhecia muito bem a casa dele. Mas tinha algo novo. Meu coração estava acelerado, eu tinha a expectativa que algo inusitado acontecesse. Balancei a cabeça, tentando não pensar nisso e segui para a cozinha. Quando passei pela sala, vi o lindo casal que eram os pais do Naruto-kun.

- Konnichi' wa Sr. e Sra. Uzumaki, como estão? – cumprimentei com uma pequena reverência.

- Hinata querida! Que saudade de você, por onde andou que nunca mais veio nos visitar? – Sra. Uzumaki veio me abraçar.

Dona Kushina – como ela preferia que a chamasse – nunca se importou se eu era ou não tímida demais para abraços. Ela sempre disse que os meus abraços tinham algo que fazia com que ela se emocionasse. Eu gostaria de saber o que, e de saber se era apenas ela que sentia isso.

- Me desculpe, andei bem ocupada com os estudos, estou tentando tirar as melhores notas até a metade do ano, pra depois me preocupar apenas com vestibulares e afins – expliquei retribuindo seu abraço e sorrindo.

Realmente, abraçar a Dona Kushina era mágico. Era como se ela tirasse qualquer desconforto que eu poderia ter. Devia ser muito bom ter uma mãe assim, ao invés de uma mulher de uma postura e comportamento altamente refinados.

- Como eu gostaria que o Naruto seguisse seu exemplo! Ele seria tão mais... – Dona Kushina não terminou a frase, acho que ela não queria acabar desprestigiando o filho – mas então, a que devemos a honra dessa visita? – ela me puxou para sentar ao seu lado no sofá.

- Bom, eu vim ajudar o Naruto-kun com a matéria nova de matemática – eu falei sorrindo envergonhada – e como fazia tempo que não vinha, pensei em fazer alguns doces pra ele, quem sabe isso o incentivasse a continuar estudando quando eu for pra casa – comentei.

Nessa hora eu senti uma sensação estranha, foi entre o constrangimento e a vontade de rir junto. Os pais do Naruto-kun começaram a rir. Bom, estava _óbvio_ o porquê daquela risada, mas não custava nada ter esperança que ele continuasse mesmo a estudar depois que eu fosse para casa.

Nesse momento o Naruto-kun aparece na sala. Não, ele deve ter é brotado do chão! Porque simplesmente do NADA, ele estava escorado no batente da porta, com os braços cruzados na altura do peito, me olhando com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Se eu não tivesse ouvido a conversa, podia jurar que você estava me difamando também... - ele comentou com um sorriso de canto.

Não tenho palavras pra descrever o quanto aquela pose dele mexeu comigo. Foi surreal. E aquele sorriso? Estou pensando seriamente em denuncia-lo por tentativa de homicídio contra a minha pessoa!

Não sei como, mas eu tive coragem suficiente para sustentar o olhar divertido dele, sorrir e andar até ele. Não sei como mesmo.

- Bom, não que nada do que foi dito não seja verdade – comentei encostando as costas do outro lado do batente da porta – mas, se vai mesmo acontecer ou não depende de você, não acha? – falei sorrindo pra ele.

- Afinal, você esta contra mim ou ao meu favor? – ele falou rindo.

- Os dois – eu falei e ele me olhou confuso – estou contra o seu déficit de atenção e a favor da sua determinação, mas como eu sei que tenho que lidar com as duas coisas então eu agradeço por ser uma pessoa rica em paciência, do contrário... – deixei aquele comentário em aberto.

Ele sabia que se ele não se esforçasse, e me mostrasse que não estava dando à mínima, eu não iria força-lo a aprender matemática ou seja lá o que for que ele me pedisse ajuda. Com isso, eu me virei e fui para a cozinha começar o que seria um ótimo final de tarde. Como nos velhos tempos.

_Naruto's POV _

Fiquei observando ela conversando distraidamente com a minha mãe. Como eu queria ver essa cena sempre que viesse pra casa. Seria o paraíso. Encostei-me ao batente da porta e esperei que ela me notasse, o que não demorou a acontecer.

- Se eu não tivesse ouvido a conversa, podia jurar que você estava me difamando também... - comentei com um sorriso de canto.

Tive vontade de alargar o sorriso quando percebi que ela estava ficando com as bochechas rosadas. Estou começando a achar que eu deveria ter mais problemas com matemática, porque a visão dela rosada, sentada no sofá da minha sala era impagável.

Mesmo envergonhada, ela se levantou e veio na minha direção. Ela se encostou do outro lado da abertura da porta e ficou me olhando com um sorriso.

- Bom, não que nada do que foi dito não seja verdade – ela disse – mas, se vai mesmo acontecer ou não depende de você, não acha? – ela me deu outro sorriso.

Não pude conter uma risada.

- Afinal, você esta contra mim ou ao meu favor? – tive que rir disso.

- Os dois – ela me disse e eu a olhei confuso – estou contra o seu déficit de atenção e a favor da sua determinação, mas como eu sei que tenho que lidar com as duas coisas então eu agradeço por ser uma pessoa rica em paciência, do contrário... – ela deixou esse comentário em aberto, virou para a cozinha e saiu.

Ok. Disso eu já sabia. Ela não é daquelas que tenta fazer milagre acontecer na casa de quem não é crente. Se eu mostrasse o mínimo de desinteresse ela não se esforçaria em me ajudar. Não pude deixar de olhar para ela. Ela andava de um jeito tão suave, tão feminino. E por Kami, obrigada Sra. Hyuuga, a sua filha tem um corpo que... Nossa!

Nesse momento percebi que meus pais notaram _para onde_ eu estava olhando. Não, eu nunca iria dar a satisfação a eles de ter mais uma coisa para me incomodar.

- Bom, então... – eu comecei passando a mão pelos cabelos – eu acho que eu vou indo antes que ela brigue comi...- eu não terminei a frase.

- NARUTO-KUN! TEREI MESMO DE TE CHAMAR? – Hina-chan falou alto.

Apenas falou alto. Que bom. Eu ainda estava de aviso. Espero que continue assim, porque se ela gritar... Bom, eu ainda não sei quem me da mais medo: ela ou a minha mãe.

- Tô indo! Tô indo! – falei correndo para a cozinha e me sentando a mesa – cheguei Hina-chan, eu gostaria muito de aprender matemática e pra isso eu preciso continuar _vivo_ então, por favor, não se irrite – falei abrindo o caderno e o livro.

Pode parecer a maior mentira do mundo, mas a Hina-chan, mesmo sendo linda, delicada, frágil e um amor de pessoa, quando ela é tirada do sério, a situação é bem assustadora mesmo. Poucas foram às vezes que eu a vi braba por alguma coisa, e claro, a maioria das situações eram pelo pai dela. O fato de ele simplesmente não aceitar a filha que tem, fazia com que a Hina-chan ficasse terrivelmente braba depois de conversar com ele. Eu sempre tentava consolar e distrair ela, mas eu sempre rezei pra que ela nunca ficasse braba assim comigo.

- Então, vamos começar com você me dizendo o que entendeu – ela falou calmamente, apoiando-se no balcão da pia, de frente pra mim.

- Certo – eu concordei.

Agora eu _preciso_ me focar nos estudos. Não posso ficar analisando o quanto ela está à vontade, bonita, sorridente e... TÁ, DEU! FOCO!

- Bom sistema de coordenadas sobre uma reta, distância entre dois pontos na reta real, coordenadas cartesianas, distância entre dois pontos de um plano e ponto médio de um segmento eu entendi – enumerei os conteúdos do primeiro período.

- Certo, então o mais fácil você entendeu – ela me sorriu de um modo provocante.

Tudo bem, já sei que eu sou lento, tá?

- Por acaso tem dúvidas com baricentro? – ela me perguntou agora folheando o caderno.

- É.. mais ou menos – eu cocei a cabeça – tipo, é como ponto médio mais tem três elementos? – eu perguntei confuso.

- Na verdade não – ela respondeu e se sentou do meu lado.

Opa, OPA. Agora sim começou a concentração de verdade. Ela reclama que eu tenho déficit de atenção, mas o que ela não percebe que ELA é o meu déficit. Injustiça.

- Assim, você vai ter um triângulo e ai você vai pegar o XA, o XB e o XC– ela explicou desenhando e enumerando o que eu deveria fazer – e vai colocar na fórmula do X do baricentro que é XA+XB+XC sobre 3 – ela escreveu a fórmula no canto do meu caderno.

Respira. Inspira. RESPIRA. INSPIRA. RES..

- Naruto-kun, você tá prestando a atenção? – ela me olhou de canto de olho.

Ai Kami-sama, porque eu mereço esse castigo?

- S-sim, Hina-chan eu to prestando a atenção – eu confirmei – e pra descobrir o Y do baricentro eu faço a mesma coisa? Pego os Y e coloco na fórmula? – eu perguntei, mais pra provar que eu tinha prestado a atenção no que ela tinha dito.

- Isso mesmo – ela sorriu – mais alguma dúvida? – ela perguntou enquanto desenhava no canto do meu caderno.

Droga, eu iria ficar olhando aquilo o resto do ano. Ela é quem deveria ter mais cuidado, ela me enfeitiça e nem se dá conta!

- Bom, eu queria que você olhasse meus exercícios de inclinação da reta – eu falei enquanto puxava as folhas do meio do livro – eu fiz exatamente como o Asuma-sensei disse, mas o resultado não dá certo! – eu reclamei.

Entreguei pra ela. Enquanto ela lia, eu achei melhor pegar algo pra tomar, talvez isso fizesse com que eu não olhasse tanto pra ela.

- Naruto-kun, você errou os ângulos, é em comparação com o eixo x e não o y – ela me explicou e corrigiu pra mim.

- Ah, faz sentido – olhei os exercícios – credo como eu sou anta – eu reclamei, imagina se eu tivesse feito isso na prova?

Ela deu risada. Nossa, era música pros meus ouvidos.

- Enquanto você corrige isso, eu vou fazendo a massa dos bolinhos – ela disse se levantando e abrindo as compras.

A muito, _muito _custo, eu refiz os exercícios. Ia tudo perfeitamente tranquilo. Quando eu terminei de refazer todas as atividades, eu me levantei pra pegar mais Coca. Enquanto me servia no balcão, só pra ter certeza de que eu não ia derrubar nada nos meus cadernos, eu vi uma cena ao mesmo tempo engraçada e hipnotizante.

A Hina-chan estava colocando a massa dos bolinhos nas formas, e enquanto ela fazia isso, eu vi que o rosto dela estava sujo de chocolate, de farinha e que os cabelos dela estavam completamente bagunçados. Por mais tentador que fosse eu tinha que resistir. Ah, quer saber? Dane-se!

Larguei o copo na mesa mesmo, e fui chegando perto dela. Ela agora estava de frente pra pia enquanto lavava alguns talheres. Quando eu cheguei perto das suas costas vi que ela tinha ficado arrepiada.

- Se você pretendia me dar um susto, saiba que não funciona mais – ela disse ainda de costas pra mim.

- E quem disse que eu pretendia fazer isso? – eu sussurrei perto no ouvido dela.

Ela fechou a torneira e se virou pra mim. Eu me segurei na pia, prendendo ela pela cintura. Eu estava completamente hipnotizado por aqueles olhos claros. Blasfêmia das grandes quem comparasse aquele olhar a lua. Com certeza os olhos dela são mais bonitos. Levei meus dedos até a bochecha dela, e enquanto eu limpava a farinha que tinha ali, a senti ficar arrepiada.

- Na-naruto-kun o-o q-que...- ela gaguejava.

- Eu já disse que você fica linda assim? – eu sussurrei pra ela – fica linda gaguejando, cozinhando, estudando... qualquer coisa que você faça, você fica linda – eu falei olhando pra ela.

Eu não me contive. Com a mão ainda no rosto dela, segurei sua bochecha e a beijei. Foi um beijo tão calmo, tão doce e ao mesmo tempo tão intenso. Era como se eu tivesse a beira de um ataque cardíaco, mas eu ainda queria mais. Soltei o balcão e enlacei sua cintura. Indescritível a sensação dela apertando a minha camisa com força na altura do peito. Eu podia estar arriscando muito ao fazer isso, mas eu já não aguentava mais todo esse tempo de _amizade_.

Soltei seu rosto e passei o outro braço por sua cintura. Ela escorregou as mãos pra nuca, e eu pedi passagem por seus lábios. Quando ela correspondeu, eu senti o mundo explodindo. Agora eu finalmente tinha visto algum sentido naquela musica da Katy Perry. Agora eu entendia o que era se sentir como um "fogo de artificio". Pena que aquilo não durou pra sempre, porque por mais que eu tivesse condicionamento físico pelos esportes, a Hina-chan tinha me deixado esgotado.

Separamo-nos por falta de ar, e enquanto respirávamos ofegantes eu não conseguia desgrudar meus olhos dos dela.

- O-o que foi isso? – ela perguntou me olhando enquanto mordia o lábio inferior.

- _Putz. E agora? O que eu falo? "Ah Hina-chan, eu te amo desde que eramos crianças, finalmente achei uma oportunidade pra fazer alguma coisa!_ – pensei desdesperado.

- É, eu.. é... – comecei e droga! Não me vinha nada – é que tinha farinha no seu rosto e... – eu tentei enrolar.

- Ah, claro... – ela disse e me deu um sorriso cumplice – entendo, mas então, eu ainda tenho farinha no rosto? – ela me perguntou.

Pera aí. Ela ta brincando comigo né? Ela ta me debochando. Só pode. Não que eu vá jogar fora essa chance. Nunca. Sou lerdo, mas não sou otário.

- Hm, tem um pouquinho aqui sabe – eu falei dando um beijo na bochecha dela – e mais aqui – falei beijando a testa – e só um pouquinho aqui – falei enquanto dava um leve beijo nos lábios dela.

Ela sorria enquanto eu a beijava. Sério, quando é que o despertador vai tocar? Quando é que alguém vai me acordar? Mãe? Cadê você pra acabar com meu sonho perfeito como todas as manhas?

- Sabe Naruto-kun... você também ta sujo – ela me olhou enquanto segurava meu queixo e vira meu rosto de um lado pro outro – bem aqui – ela disse isso e jogou um punhado de farinha em mim.

- Ah, que bom que você me disse – eu falei enquanto via ela rindo – porque eu acabei de ver que algumas manchas de chocolate – dito isso peguei o resto do chocolate que tinha e melequei o queixo dela e o nariz.

- Naruto-kun! – ela falou entre risos.

- Sim? Hina-ch.. – ela me jogou mais farinha.

Nossa, acabei de comer meio saco de farinha. Putz acertou bem na boca.

- Ah é? Isso é guerra então! – falei enquanto o restante da farinha e jogava nela.

Obviamente acabou em bagunça. Enquanto eu jogava farinha nela, fui acertado com um ovo na nuca. Mas não deixei assim, peguei outro e mirei na franja dela. Claro, ela iria ficar uma fera comigo, mas valia o risco. Com isso ela me jogou o restante de leite que tinha. Ah, ótimo, na minha regata favorita. Peguei o fermento e joguei nela.

- Ta tentando me fazer crescer é? – ela me perguntou rindo.

- Seria uma boa, sabe como é... tampinha – falei ficando bem perto dela, mostrando que ela batia mais ou menos no meio do meu rosto.

- Ah é? – ela disse enquanto ria – tudo bem então – e com isso ela pegou a torneira e puxou, sabendo que a torneira tinha uma mangueira embutida e me encharcou. Sério, eu fiquei muito molhado!

- Ah não assim não vale! – protestei tentando não me afogar no processo.

- Ah, não tem regras – ela disse.

Peguei a torneira das mãos dela e comecei a molha-la. Enquanto isso, nenhum dos dois se deu conta de que o chão estava ficando perigosamente liso. Só comprovamos tal fato quando ela escorregou e caiu de bunda. Eu não consegui não dar risada. E como vingança ela me puxou pelo calção me fazendo cair de cara no chão.

- Bem feito! Não tem que rir de mim – ela gargalhava – nossa, se a sua mãe ver o que a gente acabou de fazer, eu acho que vou testemunhar o quanto ela pode ser uma mulher assustadora – ela comentou tentando limpar o rosto.

- Certo, então vamos limpar isso daqui antes que ela...- tarde de mais meus pais estavam na porta nos olhando.

_Hinata's POV_

Como o Naruto-kun sempre me disse que a mãe dele era uma mulher extremamente assustadora quando braba, eu esperava que meu pai me perdoasse por morrer antes de terminar o ensino médio.

Tentando em vão limpar meu rosto e o rímel que teimava em escorrer, quando ergui meu olhar e me deparei com um casal parado à porta nos olhando, senti minha alma saindo pelos poros.

- Certo, então vamos limpar isso daqui antes que ela...- a frase morreu quando Naruto-kun percebeu que seus pais estavam nos olhando.

Respirei fundo. Será que eles me dariam tempo pra fazer meu testamento?

- Espero não estar atrapalhando a brincadeira – Dona Kushina falou com uma voz extremamente séria.

Por sorte eu vi uma ponta de diversão nos seus olhos. Talvez ela só brigasse conosco e nos mandasse limpar. Por favor, tomara que seja isso.

- Agora eu entendo porque o Naruto gosta de pedir sua ajuda Hinata-chan – o Senhor Minato comentou, tentando disfarçar o riso.

- Então... – o Naruto-kun falou enquanto se sentava e limpava o rosto – eu vou pegar um balde, e um esfregão né... – ele falou fazendo menção de se levantar.

Quando ele estava se levantando, ele escorregou e caiu de novo. Eu juro que tentei, mas não consegui não rir.

- Ah, minha cabeça! – ele falou passando a mão na testa.

- Vem, eu te ajudo – eu falei levantando e estendendo a mão pra ele.

- Ah, porque só eu caio? – ele reclamou enquanto eu o ajudava a levantar.

- Porque eu não molhei o tênis, então eu não escorrego tanto baka – eu falei rindo.

- Ah é? Baka é? – ele me olhou meio indignado meio debochado.

Com isso ele segurou meus braços e começou a me fazer cócegas. Eu comecei a me contorcer feito minhoca. Eu tenho muita cócega. Mas _muita_ mesmo.

- P-para Na-naruto-k-kun! – eu tentei falar.

- Pede perdão! – ele disse.

- N-nunca-a! – eu gritei.

- Ah, então tá – ele começou a fazer mais cócegas.

Enquanto eu ria e me contorcia feito minhoca, eu consegui me soltar dele e fugir. Corri para um lado da cozinha, mas o pai do Naruto-kun ficou na minha frente.

- Hinata-chan, vendo sua situação, acho que posso te oferecer minha ajuda – ele me disse sorrindo.

- Arigato Gozaimasu, Senhor Minato – eu disse sorridente.

Quando o Naruto-kun veio atrás de mim, eu desviei dele, e o Senhor Minato o segurou. Com isso, eu comecei a fazer cócegas nele.

- As-assim n-não é jus-to! – ele dizia entre risadas.

- Concordo – disse a Dona Kushina.

Então ela nos surpreende começando a fazer cócegas no Naruto-kun também.

- Assim é muito mais divertido – ela dizia entre risadas.

- T-tá bom! Perdão! Perdão! – ele dizia rendido.

Ele mal se aguentava em pé, ele sentou e respirou fundo. Eu também já nem aguentava mais dar risada.

- Sr. e Sra Uzumaki, me perdoem a bagunça, não se preocupem, eu e o Naruto-kun vamos limpar agora mesmo – eu dizia enquanto respirava longos fôlegos.

- Ah querida, não se preocupe! Estávamos precisando tanto dar umas risadas – Dona Kushina me disse sorrindo – então enquanto vocês limpam o chão, o Minato limpa o balcão e eu vou ver os bolinhos – ela disse.

- Ok então – eu disse indo buscar os baldes.

Depois de tudo limpo e os bolinhos prontos. Naruto-kun foi trocar a roupa encharcada e se prontificou a me levar em casa. Não que eu fosse a favor, mas ele achava que era demasiado tarde para que eu andasse sozinha.

- Ah querida, espero que você tenha tempo para vir mais vezes – Dona Kushina me abraçou.

- Com certeza arranjarei tempo para vir – eu a abracei de volta.

- O Naruto é definitivamente outra pessoa quando você está perto Hinata-chan, agradecemos muito – o Sr Minato me dizia com seu costumeiro sorriso.

- Ah, eu apenas faço o que posso – disse sorrindo.

- Espero que vocês assumam logo o relacionamento, vocês são tão lindos juntos! – Dona Kushina disse extremamente sorridente.

Nessa hora meu coração parou. O que? O QUE? Será que eles viram o beijo? Ai Kami-sama.

- Okaasan, Otosan, vou levar a Hina-chan em casa, já volto – Naruto-kun disse distraidamente, enquanto abria a porta.

- Boa noite Sr. e Sra Uzumaki – eu disse um pouco aérea enquanto ia para o corredor.

A volta foi tranquila, e silenciosa. Eu tentava não pensar naquele beijo. Mas por mais que tentasse as imagens e sensações me invadiam a todo o momento. Eu não ia aguentar ficar sem saber o que estava acontecendo.

- Naruto kun... – eu o chamei baixo.

- Sim, Hina-chan? – ele me olhou.

- Por... porque você me beijou? – eu perguntei, enquanto o encarava.

Ele parou. Ele me olhou por um momento e depois suspirou.

- Bom, eu não esperava que eu fosse te dizer isso mas... – ele disse nervosamente, enquanto colocava as mãos nos bolsos da calça – eu gosto de você Hina-chan, muito – ele disse me olhando.

- Mas eu também gosto de você Naruto-kun... – eu quase sussurrei.

- Só que é diferente Hina-chan – ele disse nervoso enquanto olhava para o céu.

- Diferente? Mas diferente como? – eu estava começando a entender.

AH, POR KAMI. SERÁ...?

- Eu te amo Hinata – ele disse enquanto me olhava nos olhos.

Seu olhar era intenso, era profundo, era... verdadeiro.

- Eu te amo como nunca amei ninguém, eu te amo desde que nos conhecemos quando tínhamos dez anos – ele disse se aproximando de mim – desde que eu te vi sentada perto da janela da sala de aula, olhando as nuvens e visivelmente nervosa – ele falou enquanto pegava minha mão e a segurava – quando eu me sentei atrás de você, eu só conseguia sentir teu perfume de lavanda e te ver desenhando no canto do caderno e pensar: por Kami, o que é isso que eu tô sentindo? E por uma menina! – ele ria do que tinha acabado de dizer.

Eu não conseguia raciocinar. Eu só tremia. Sentia-o entrelaçando os dedos dele nos meus. Meu coração disparava a uma velocidade frenética.

- Hina-chan, o que eu menos quero nessa vida é te perder – ele me olhou agora com um olhar de quem sentia uma agonia horrível – por favor, não se afaste de mim... – ele sussurrou mais perto de mim, me abraçando.

Sentindo aquele abraço. Assimilando aquelas palavras, eu entendi que a expectativa que eu estava sentindo antes. Eu finalmente descobri o meu lugar. Aonde eu poderia ser a Hinata. E Não Hyuuga Hinata, a herdeira.

- Eu nunca me afastaria de você, Naruto-kun – eu disse me desvencilhando do abraço e olhando pra ele – eu também não quero nunca te perder – eu disse enquanto via o brilho no olhar dele aumentar.

Sorri pra ele. Um dos sorrisos mais verdadeiros e certos da minha vida. Senti ele me beijar e me girar no ar. Não pude conter uma risada. Definitivamente, eu não quero perde-lo nunca.

* * *

**Aqui está mais um capítulo! MUITO OBRIGADA, por todas as reviews! Agradeço de coração! podem ficar descansadas que estou borbulhando de ideias, e pretendo postar muito mais frequente! Por favor continuem deixando suas opiniões, elas são de extrema importância!**

**Arigato Gozaimasu! Ja nee!**


End file.
